After Malak Fell
by Medea Jade
Summary: Revan and her crew were crutial to the Republic. What became of them after Malak fell?


After the defeat of the Dark Lord Malak all the galaxy knew the names of the companions of Revan. They were cheered on the streets of every planet, included in the prayers of every believer of every faith, and carved into monuments in every town square. Basitla Shan; Jedi Knight and salvation of the Dark Lord Revan. Carth Onasi: decorated war hero of the Republic. Candorous Ordo; Mandalorian mercenary. Mission Vao; Expert slicer and spy. Zaalbar; Prodigal prince of Kashyyyk. Juhani; Cathar Jedi Knight. Jolee Bindo; Ex-Jedi Padawan. Even the droids; T3-M4, Astromech Droid, and HK-47, Assassination Droid, were praised and were forever freed from memory wipe protocol.

Their names would be remembered for centuries as those who brought down the most powerful of Sith Lords. But what happened to the heroes after the defeat of Malak? They were not forgotten but their stories have never been told.

**Revan**

When Revan cut down Malak something inside of her was damaged. Despite her fall to the Dark Side, she still harboured the Light in the core of her being. This is why the Jedi were able to successfully rebuild her mind. Because of this tiny sliver of light, Revan had loved her pupil more than she ever knew. They had been friends before her rise to power and lovers for a time through her reign. During her days in the ruins of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine with Bastila, much of Revan's memory returned. She knew that Malak had been the one to fire on her ship when she fought the Jedi as Dark Lord. What Revan did not remember until then was the pain she had felt for the mere moments she had remained conscious after the shots were fired. Malak had betrayed her.

His fall to the Dark had been more complete than she had ever imagined. Despite her newfound love for Carth, Revan could not forget what Malak had done to her. She left Bastila on Dantooine and spent a year with Carth and Dustil living aboard Carth's new ship orbiting Telos trying to forget. But the sight of Telos' scared surface brought her nothing but sorrow. All of her memories had returned and though she had saved the galaxy from certain doom she could not forgive herself for the suffering she had caused during her time as Ruler of the Sith. She took the Ebon Hawk and for a time drifted aimlessly through the central systems, trying to help rebuild planets and families. No matter what she did the pain would not leave her and so finally she called together all of her crew back to Rakata. There, Revan told them that she was leaving for the Outer Rim and beyond. She said that there were places she had been, with Malak, which had caused her fall that she must return to and face once and for all. No other explanation would she offer, not even for Carth.

Unbeknownst to all her crew, she had borne a child before she called them to Rakata. Carth's daughter she left behind on Telos with his son, Dustil, who claimed her as his own. Carth loved and doted upon the girl as a loving grandfather should and Dustil always kept his promise to Revan not tell his father the truth. She named the child Skai and Revan never came back for her.

Revan did eventually return to known space. It was decades later and her Darkness had at last been laid to rest. She came back ready to love Carth and know her daughter. What Revan found destoryed her spirit yet again. Carth had died on Telos of what his friends could only call loneliness. They said that knowing that Revan was still out there somewhere and that he was not with her had slowly eaten away at him until he no longer had the will to live. Dustil had died in the Battle for Citadel Station not long after she left and Carth had raised Skai from then on. She had grown to be a beautiful woman with Carth's dark brown eyes and his warm heart. But with Carth not there to share in her joy Revan was unable to do anything except watch her child from afar.

Her strength in the Force kept Revan alive for far longer than most humans and she watched her daughter and her grandchildren grow old on the restored Telos until she finally died at 168 years old, much younger than most Jedi. She had yearned for Carth for the rest of her life and Revan too died of loneliness. In death her spirit joined Carth's in the Force and they were together at last.

**Bastila Shan**

After her fall to the Dark Side at the hands of Malak, Bastila committed herself to a year of seclusion on the planet Dantooine. She told the Jedi Counsel that she felt the destruction of the Jedi Enclave there to be her fault. Had she not taken Revan there to be retrained the Sith would never have found them. Coruscant would have been a much safer place. The Sith would never have dared to attack that deep in Republic space.

And so Bastila lived amid the ruins on Dantooine, meditating and tending to the trees that still grew there and the fountains that still flowed.

The people in the area, who worked desperately to rebuild their shattered lives, were not fond of having her so close. They too looked on her as the reason for the bombing of the Enclave. At first the people had come to ask her help and when she refused to give it they came to tell her to leave and finally they simply stopped coming. They feared her more than they hated her.

Bastila had come back from Rakata a changed woman. Her mind was still littered with the taint of Malak's polluted aura and it reflected in her every action. This scared Bastila and her pride would never let another being, especially another Jedi, see this. She denied all help the Counsel offered and the only person she would allow to see her during this time was Revan. Revan had saved her from depths of the Darkness. She had pulled Bastila back to the Light and only Revan could understand her pain now.

After her year on Dantooine, Bastila returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and dedicated herself once more to her training. She did not leave the Temple again until Revan sent word that she was leaving to explore the Outer Rim. The heroes met one last time on the planet Rakata before Revan left, never to be seen by any of them again.

Bastila spent the remainder of her years at the Jedi Temple training Padawans in Battle Meditation. Her mother, Helena, visited her often, much to the displeasure of the Counsel. They failed to realize that for Bastila, a connection to the past was essential. She always told them that in order to know where you are going, you must know where you have been. They never learned this lesson.

Bastila was later killed when the Sith destroyed the Miraluka home world in an attempted to wipe out the Jedi gathered there.

**Carth Onasi**

After the Battle of the Star Forge Carth left his Jedi love, Revan, to her healing on Dantooine, and raced back to Telos to see his son again. Telos was worse than he remembered it. The residue from the bombs dropped in the Sith attack had destroyed all life on the planet. The people of Telos had refused to leave and lived in various ships in orbit of the planet. Carth and Dustil fought tooth and nail with the Republic to have Telos restored. The Ithorians offered their services to the planet and the Republic caved to the pressure and began the restoration. Citadel Station was built and Carth was promoted to Admiral. His fleet was dedicated to the Telos project and when Revan returned to him from Dantooine the job was well underway.

During the following years Carth, Revan and Dustil lived in orbit of Telos. Carth was happier than he had been in years. He had his son back in his life, his home was being rebuilt and he had the woman he loved at his side. Revan was often distant from him but he never doubted her love. She never gave him reason, until she left. Carth felt nothing but joy about Telos but he knew Revan was filled with regret. He brought her to the surface as much as he could to show her the good that was being done and that he did not blame her for the past. One day he awoke to find the Ebon Hawk gone from it's hanger and a note from Revan saying that she could no longer take being near Telos. His heart broke.

A year later, still pining, Carth received word from Revan that he should meet her on Rakata. He immediately left the fleet to go to her. He arrived to find Candorous, Bastila, Juhani and everyone else that had traveled with them in their hunt for the Star Forge. For two days they all stayed on the planet while Revan told them of her plan to leave and said not one personal word to Carth. Finally, after the others had left, Revan threw herself into his arms and cried till there were no tears left in her. She would tell him nothing of where she was going or when she might return, only that she loved him more than she had every loved any one else and that she had left him something very special. Again, Carth awoke the next day to find Revan gone with nothing but a note left behind. This time it read a more cryptic message. "When ever you feel lost or lonely, you have only to look to the sky for love and direction".

He returned to Telos a broken man and found an unexpected joy. His son Dustil had with him an infant girl named Skai who he said was his own daughter whose mother had died giving birth to her. Carth never made the connection to the note from Revan but he loved the girl with an intensity he could not explain.

Several years later when the Ebon Hawk returned to Telos bearing the Exile, he questioned the ex-Jedi about Revan's whereabouts but was unable to discover anything. That same year Dustil was killed while fighting for Citadel Station. This damaged Carth ever farther but he still had Skai and he continued to raise the girl as lovingly as ever before. She was the light of his life and she kept him alive for many years.

Three and a half decades later Revan had still not returned and though Carth offered a reward for any news of her he learned nothing. Skai was grown and had children of her own and though she still visited him and loved him dearly it was not enough. Carth's heart never healed. He could feel that Revan was alive and his lack of understanding of the Force made him believe that if she were alive and if she still loved him she would have returned. He could not have been more wrong. What he felt all those years was Revan's love, carried by the Force, across space and time, back to him. This power overwhelmed and confused him and eventually he succumbed to it and died. By this point the Force had enough of a grip on his spirit to hold it in limbo until many years later when Revan died and Carth finally understood everything.

**Candorous Ordo**

All of the heroes returned from the Star Forge changed but none more than Candorous. He realized that outside of that group there was no one left alive in the galaxy that he knew. All of his Clan had been killed during the wars. For the first time in his life Candorous was lonely. He had spent so much time waging wars that he had never formed a bond with anyone. He was the last of Clan Ordo. He decided to seek out the remaining Mandalorian Clans and find a place among them. He no longer had any interest in finding battles of his own but wanted to train others in the ways he had learned from Revan.

During his search Candorous met a woman. Her name was Viris and he fell deeply in love with her. She was a kind and gentle woman. On her native planet of Alderaan she was a gardener. Viris was the complete opposite of what a Mandalorian would normally seek in a wife. He married her and before he settled on Dxun she had borne him 3 children; 2 daughters and a son.

Candorous found the Mandalorians he sought and he gathered them together on Dxun, Onderon's small moon. There he was made the new Mandalor, leader of his people. He joined Revan on Rakata when she asked but was unhappy about leaving his wife with three small children to care for. Candorous went, nonetheless. He wished her well on her journeys and returned to his home. At that time he neither knew nor cared whether he would see Revan again. He was too absorbed in his own life. While his followers and influence grew so did his family. Viris gave him 5 more children; 3 daughters and 2 sons. They lived happily in the capital city of Onderon, Iziz, while Candorous built his clan on Dxun. In Iziz they were protected by the lone Jedi that lived secretly there in the Royal Palace.

When the Exile came to the system seeking that Jedi, Candorous again left for war. First he defended Iziz during a civil war. Then he aided the Exile in driving the Sith from Dxun and finally from the galaxy. He was on Citadel Station with the Exile when Darth Nihilus attacked and Carth accepted his help readily. Despite his efforts, Candorous was not able to save Carth's son, Dustil, when he led the attack Nihilus' ship.

Candorous remained with the Exile in hopes of finding Revan. He wanted her to know how she had changed his life. He hoped it would bring her some of the peace she sought. He did not find her. Rather, the Exile was killed at Malacore 5, the wasted planet that was the final battleground of the Jedi Civil War. The Exile left Candorous and the new crew of the Ebon Hawk stranded on it's collapsing surface. It was sheer luck that brought them out alive. Candorous returned immediately to his family on Onderon.

Candorous spent 15 years as Mandalore. Eventually he passed on his armor to his second in command and moved down to Onderon to be with his family. Surrounded by his many children and held at night by his loving wife, Candorous spent the rest of his days gardening and telling stories. Not stories of the battles he had fought, as a former Mandalore should tell, but of the places he had seen. When he died he was remembered not as a warrior but as a loving old man with more strange tales than his descendants could ever recall. Clan Ordo and the Mandalorians were continued and Candorous died happy and loved.

**Juhani**

Juhani's time with Revan was enough for her. The ups and downs between Light and Dark had been almost more than she could handle. She knew that she was not cut out to be a Jedi but she was not ready to give up the Force. Instead she took a page out of Jolee's book and left the Order. Juhani returned to the Cathar home world and began the process of rebuilding from the destruction of the Mandalorian Wars. Very few of her people were left on the planet but as word of her return spread they began to flock from all corners of the galaxy.

Juhani found that the warrior genes of the Cathar people had died with their planet and were not to be rekindled. Instead her people had turned to agriculture in their efforts to restore their home. Using the skills they had brought back with them they created the single most powerful shield defense of any Republic world. Never again would they lose their world in a fight they could not win. Juhani found that many of her people were mildly linked to the force and she nurtured this in them. Over time, her planet became a source of food for worlds throughout Republic Space. The crops were lovingly tended by the Force wielding Cathar farmers and Juhani was hailed as the saviour of many starving worlds.

Juhani was reluctant to join Revan on Rakata for the final gathering. Yet go she did and she was not disappointed. Revan again showed courage never before seen. She had found herself filled with demons and instead of hiding she turn to face them down and Juhani was proud. Juhani left Rakata with more strength than she had arrived with and a promise to Revan to never return to the Jedi. Only Revan seemed to understand Juhani. Perhaps it was because they both had fallen to the Darkness by choice and returned.

Thought the Jedi Counsel tried many times to bring Juhani back into the Order she refused them on all fronts. Her life, though not entirely free of darkness, was what she wanted it to be. When the Jedi were destroyed with the Miraluka world, Juhani could never explain why Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion never came for her home that swirled with the Force. The only reasoning she could offer her people was that perhaps their precarious balance between Light and Dark kept the Sith Lords blind to their presence.

Juhani did eventually leave her planet. She was 136 years old and when she felt a ripple in the Force she was compelled to follow it. The waves lead her quickly to Telos where she found nothing but the many grandchildren and great-grandchilderen of Carth Onasi. Juhani had not known of the child, Skai, and wondered whom Carth had had so many children with.

What Juhani had felt was the death of Revan. After her visit to Telos she felt as if she had lost something in her life. Though this did not affect her happiness or love of her home and family, it did confuse her until the day she died.

**Mission Vao**

Mission was the least changed by the adventures with Revan. Her life had been filled with hardship and strife before she left Taris with Revan. Her many skills had only been enhanced and her appeal to the Republic was strong. She was courted and wooed by many private companies, Czerka included, but there was no doubt in Mission's mind that she must join the Republic. And that she did. Mission became the youngest ever slicer to be employed by the Republic.

She was highly paid and her skills coveted by all. When the Restoration of Telos began she asked to be assigned to any task there. She missed Carth. She never admitted it to anyone but Mission considered him very much a father figure in her life. Mission valued her friends and wanted to be as near to them as she could. She helped with the building of Citadel Station, creating endless programs to assist in the smooth running of the station. When she was done, the Station was more efficiently run, computer wise at least, than most star crafts despite the fact that it was 100 times larger.

Mission followed Carth to Rakata when Revan called. During her years on Telos she had becomes even closer to the Onasi family and she was disgusted with the way that Revan treated Carth. Mission had absolutely no understanding of the Force or of Revan's spiritual battles. All she could see was Carth heart breaking in front of her. She promptly left Rakata telling Revan that she could not care less what happened to her she hoped that she was eaten by space worms. When Carth returned to Telos he showed Mission alone the letter left by Revan. Mission and her quick mind made a partial connection to Skai. Her disgust in Revan grew with her believe that Revan was claiming Skai as her own.

After the return, Mission began assisting with construction of the shields walls on Telos. During this time she met Bao Dur, an Iridonian Zabrak also involved with the Restoration. Boa Dur was a veteran of the Mandalorian Wars and had served very briefly with Revan. Despite being different species, Mission and Bao Dur began a tumultuous relationship, which, because of her temper, lead to Mission leaving Telos. She returned to Coruscant and received a message from Juhani asked her assistance building on Cathar. For 5 years she helped Juhani and by the end of that time had received a number of awards and commendations from the Government and many Galactic Aid Agencies. She was well known and loved for her skill and ethics.

Carth called Mission back to Telos unexpectedly when Dustil was killed. Dustil had been like a brother to her and she mourned him terribly. Carth was a damaged man and Mission stayed with him as long as she could but soon she was drawn away by never ending contracts of all kinds.

In the end, Mission's life was a busy and happy one. She supported her brother, Griff, until he was finally tossed in jail for conning the wrong Hutt. She was on again off again with Bao Dur and somehow they managed to have one child that looked nothing like either of them. He had the silvery gray skin of the Iridorians and the lithe, muscular body of the Twi'leks but no head tails or spikes or any of the telling features of either species. Instead he had bright green eyes, short black hair and a long tail that he cracked like a whip whenever his parents fought. His name was Valiant. They were a strange and loving trio. Mission remained friends with Zaalbar and Juhani for the rest of her life. Wookies and Twi'leks both have incredibly long life spans and when everyone else they knew had passed on, Mission and Zaalbar still met up to play Pazaak for old times sake in cantinas across the galaxy.

**Zaalbar**

Revan freed Zaalbar from his life debt as soon as left the Star Forge. He had done more than could ever have been expected of him and Revan felt that they all deserved new lives after all they had been through. Zaalbar joyfully returned to Kashyyyk to find the situation much improved. The slavers and Czerka had been entirely driven from the planet and it was entirely cut off from all space routes. Kashyyyk was returning to normal. Their only sorrow was that when the Wookies that had been taken off planet as slaves heard of Czerka's overthrown on their home, they rebelled. Sadly most of them were killed by their captors.

Zaalbar ruled peacefully along side his father, Freyyr, until Revan asked for his presence on Rakata. He attended and found that he hardly knew her. She was no longer the leader he had been so proud to follow. Zaalbar recognized the face of a person haunted by their past. He wished Revan peace and left the planet.

There is not much more to tell of Zaalbar. His father was an old Wook by that time and soon turned leadership of the clan over to his son. Zaalbar married and had many sons of his own to follow after him. The planet thrived and Zaalbar became a legend among his people. Kashyyyk was entirely cut off from hyperspace routes and remained that way for centuries. Zaalbar left Kashyyyk every few years, never telling anyone where he went, but eventually he and Mission Vao became notorious across the galaxy as two of the greatest Pazaak players of all time.

**Jolee Bindo**

Very little is known of Jolee Bindo after the meeting on Rakata. Jolee tried to discourage Revan from leaving telling her that it's best to let the past be the past because it can't be changed. Jolee alone in the group knew of Revan's child. He had been on the same planet when her child was born and could sense Revan through the force. He also knew Carth's pain and was loath to see the good man suffer more. Unable to convince Revan, Jolee left Rakata in disgust.

After that he was spotted on various planets all many parsecs apart. Some say he returned to his Shadowlands home on Kashyyyk but Zaalbar never saw him. Many decades later the Jedi announced that Jolee was dead. His lightsaber had been returned to the Temple on Coruscant by an unknown individual. But in truth, that meant nothing.

**T3-M4**

T3-M4 stayed with Revan aboard the Ebon Hawk during all of her travels. Despite never receiving another memory wipe, the droid was never able to recall where they traveled or where Revan had left the ship for the last time. T3 had piloted the ship back to known space and somewhere along the way picked up the Exile. The droid aided the Exile and was returned to Carth on Citadel Station by Candorous, who hated droids.

T3-M4 stayed with the Onasi family for many decades. Every 50 years or so the family had the droid remodeled according to the latest astromech droid specifications. With these upgrade his designation also changed. Eventually the droid became R2-D4 and after that records cease.

**HK-47**

HK-47 also remained with Revan during her journeys though, like T3-M4, he was never able to recall anything between returning to known space and his pursuit of the Exile. After the escape from Malachor 5 the assassin droid began his own search for his master. Knowing only that Revan was somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories HK attached himself to as many exploratory expeditions as he could. Lying being a core function of his programming HK had no issue claiming that his Master had requested his presence on the missions.

HK-47 doggedly sought Revan for more than 200 years. He knew that some human Jedi had lived for as long as 400 years. Jolee Bindo had been at least 300 during his time with Revan.

HK was forced to give up his search when he was fitted with a restraining bolt by a Hutt who felt that no droid should be without an owner. HK-47 remained in the possession of the Besadii Hutts for nearly 3000 years. HK was old and worn when Jabba the Hutt acquired him. HK always refused to tell any of his 'masters' what his true function was and therefore Jabba saw no use for him and had him scraped when he took over the clan palace on Tatooine. HK-47 was stripped of his parts and subjected to a memory wipe. Many years later a little boy was drawn to the residue of the Force emanating from several old droid parts collecting dust in a back room of the junk shop where he was a slave. He won the parts from their owner and began building a protocol droid who he designated C-3P0.


End file.
